


everything is going to be perfect

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Pliroy, Tall Yuri, cheating jj, not such a surprise ending, peripheral jjbella, ridiculous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Someone needs to save JJ before he makes the worst mistake of his life.





	everything is going to be perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> Samuel Leroy is the creation of Phayte and Alex Leroy is the creation of Luscious White Flame. Hope they don’t mind if I played with their boys. I put them all back where I found them.

JJ’s stag was suspiciously like his nineteenth birthday: Alex and Samuel, dragging him through a bar crawl. Alex keeps threatening to take them to a strip club, and that’s … fine.

Alex slams his stein against JJ’s and manages to keep half their pints from sloshing all over the bar. Lovely. But that’s just the way Alex is. “Drink up, Gigi! It’s your party!”

“Nice mess!” JJ laughs as Alex actually slurps beer off the bartop. He can’t resist: JJ smacks Alex’s head against it. “What?” He asks when Alex smacks his shoulder. _”It’s my party!”_

Samuel smiles. “Totally walked into that one, _Alexa_.” JJ has to high five him.

This is good. He’s having fun, he’s going to get married tomorrow, and when they come back from Hawaii he’s going to surprise Izzy with a key to their brand new house, just down the street from his parents’ place. Yeah, this is good. It’s all good.

It’s perfect.

“Hey, didn’t Izzy say something about a present for you, tonight?” Samuel asks. He’s still working on his first pint. How he can sip beer, JJ will never know.

Alex winks. “Sounds like the bride is anxious for our Gigi.”

“Nothing like that.” He looks into his beer. Bubbles float up to the top, just teeny tiny things. Put enough of them together and the foam will make a fluffy head. But he doesn't have one. “She said someone is coming up to meet me.” He doesn’t mention Otabek’s name on purpose because he hopes that’s not who it is. Not that he has a problem with Otabek. It’s not that. It’s just that —

Alex hoots and puts his hands in front of his chest.

JJ kicks his foot. “Look at that,” he tells Samuel “He thinks boobs are horns.”

But Samuel isn’t paying any attention. No, he’s looking behind them at the crowd. “Wow.” His jaw drops. “Jean Jacques!” He grabs JJ’s arm and points. “You’re not going to believe this.”

“What? Is Bono here or something?” He winks at Alex. But Alex is staring, too. “Okay, so who am I looking at — “ He turns and he feels like the floor has disappear as his barstool wobbles. Samuel catches him before he falls right on his face. Not that he would even notice.

Suddenly things aren’t so good.

“That’s — “ Samuel snaps his fingers. Alex shakes his head.

And JJ groans. “Yuri Plisetsky.” Wrapped in black leather, and in the flesh. He flicks that long blonde hair back and puts his hands on his hips, just to let everyone get a good, long look. And the whole place obliges. Even Wendy, the bartender, joins in the wolf whistling. JJ rubs his eyes before he stares too long.

“Hey, Gigi. This is gonna sound crazy. But you think your girl sent _him?”_

“No.” He says it quickly. “Not him.” He clears his throat and jumps off the barstool, somehow landing on his feet before he manages to charm his way through the group of _gentlemen_ surrounding Plisetsky. Not that he couldn’t manage this group. Little Yuri wasn’t so little, anymore. He was all grown up, all six feet of him. And JJ suspects he’s not scared of a little leering from a bunch of poutin-bellies. But still.

He clears his throat. “Lost, mademoiselle?”

Plisetsky narrows his eyes. “No.” And then he does the most frightening thing Yuri Plisetsky can possibly do. He smiles. “But I’m looking for someone who is.”

JJ swallows, hard.

++

“Oh come on, Jay! It’s not big deal!” She nudged JJ’s shoulder with hers. “You can say it. He’s very good looking.”

Good looking wasn’t how he would’ve describe that lean, beautiful body bending in absolutely indecent ways. He held his breath, then let it out slowly through his nose, but it still did things to him. _He_ did things to him. No, he wasn’t just good looking. He was like this force of nature, drawing JJ in.

She nudged him again. “Good looking, right?”

“I know someone who’s good looking.” He whispered: “Me.”

“Jay!” She giggled. “Big goofball!” Neither of them could stop watching Yuri Plisetsky. He shimmered in the air when he jumped. _Crisse!_ “Oh, wow! Admit it, Jay. You know he’s gorgeous.”

No, that wasn’t even close.

He had to say something to get her off the subject. “Careful, baby. You’re making me jealous, now.”

That was when she turned around. “You afraid it’ll make me jealous if you admit you think he’s attractive?” The music somehow faded as she studied his face. “Jay?”

There was a word stuck in his throat. The word he would’ve used to describe Yuri Plisetsky. Yes, he knew it. He knew it ever since he first laid eyes on him: Yuri Plisetsky was _irresistible_.

++

He doesn’t know how Yuri Plisetsky got a hold of a Harley Davidson and he isn’t sure he’s legal to drive in Quebec, but JJ’s pretty sure he’s going to die. He could’ve touched the concrete during that last turn. Lights are a blur, horns blar and JJ clutches on to Yuri for dear life. He doesn’t know where he is taking him. All he can do is pray they make it there.

God, Yuri’s body is so strong. JJ can feel his muscles clench as he presses up against Yuri’s back. JJ closes his eyes as he forgets to say the Hail Mary and tries to focus on that strength. It helps. More than helps. Yuri’s chuckle hums against his chest.

He stops at a roadside motel at the city limits, where the lights recede and the pink blinking neon over their heads is the only sign for about a mile. “What are we doing?” JJ asks. The answer creeps in the darkness. In Yuri’s laugh as he unlocks a small room. There is a smaller bed with s stained comforter. It smells like menthol cigarettes and mold. There’s something green and matted in the shag carpet.

He doesn’t notice stepping in it, when Yuri turns around, backs him up and slams him up against the door. His eyes are so green. So blue and so green. His eyes, they’re looking right through him. “You wanna know what we’re doing? We’re fucking, you idiot. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

++

JJ thought he had gone crazy the first time he saw Yuri Plisetsky. Detroit was grey and gloomy until JJ saw a boy like sunshine rip across the ice during practice. He’s seen him on video. Hell, he knew all about the wonderkind Plisetsky. Who didn’t? But seeing him in person was something else. He took JJ’s breath away.

”You see that, boy?” Papa gave him the look. “Keep an eye on that one.”

“Yes, sir.”

He circled around the kid, watching him work through a step sequence. He wondered if he put effort into looking so pretty, if he used some kind of lip gloss or something. His face, even when he was frowning in concentration, was so pretty. And his body — his inner thighs had this curve and JJ knew it was pure, hard muscle. He wondered what he looked like, naked. The thought was like an atomic bomb.

Then the kid spoke. “What the hell are you looking at, asshole?”

Wow, his eyes! JJ stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Yuri to stop, too. JJ couldn’t just stand there, gawking at him while his parent and he girl were watching. He had to say something. He had to do something. But what? This kid, this Yuri Plisetsky, he was making him think about things he shouldn’t think about when he had a girlfriend.

So he did the safest thing he could think of. He smirked. “Young ladies shouldn’t curse.” Then he skated away, laughing.

It still didn’t make those dirty thoughts go away. No, they only got worse, every time they competed. Every time JJ saw him in those tight costumes, every time JJ pretended not to watch him change in the locker room. Every time he got a chance to tease that beautiful boy and make his blue green eyes flash.

”I never saw you like this, before!” Izzy said when he winked at Yuri in the Barcelona rink and made him turn bright red.

JJ asked, “Like what?” He blew Yuri a kiss and laughed when Yuri flipped him the bird. “It’s just a little chirping. All good fun.” Good enough to hide the real reasons. The reasons he didn’t want to think about. The ones that made him close his eyes and touch himself, imagining a blonde boy wrapping his legs around him as JJ thrust inside of him.

“I don’t know.” She watched Yuri. “More… alive?” Then she smiled at JJ. “It’s like he brings you to life, you know? Your skating, your mood. You try to hide it when you give him a hard time. But I can tell.” She didn’t seem angry or even upset. And she should have been. No, she was still smiling.

“Baby, come on! You know blondes aren’t my type!” He tweaked her nose and he told himself to knuckle down and keep it under control. Yuri Plisetsky was a fifteen year old, off limits boy, and Isabella Yang was perfect.

But she was right.

He slid out onto the ice, and just as he crossed himself he saw Otabek Altin swerve dangerously close to Yuri. He should’ve known, right there, everything was going to go to hell.

He should’ve known because Otabek Altin always talked about the boy, back when he trained with JJ’s folks in Montreal. He shouldn’t have been surprised when his Instagram blew up later that day with posts about the Hero of Kazakhstan kidnapping the Russian Fairy. He tried not to get upset. There was nothing to get worked up about. But he still roamed the streets of Barcelona for a good hour wondering what he would do if he saw them. If he could stop himself from punching Otabek’s cool, calm face and taking Yuri somewhere far away so he could — so they could —

No. That was when he stopped in front of a jeweled shop. The two bands behind the glass seemed to have all the answers. He needed to stop obsessing over a boy and become a man.

He proposed to Izzy half an hour later in front of his family. She blinked back tears. And she told him she’d marry him and that he’d win all the gold in the world.

That seemed to fix everything until he saw Otabek and Yuri at the restaurant. Together. Two days later JJ barely got bronze after he lost his mind during his free skate. All he could think about was the warning Otabek gave him in one look as they passed each other on the ice.

JJ knew what it meant.

And if he had any doubts, JJ knew for sure when he saw Yuri Plisetsky blow everyone’s minds during his exhibition skate. He was dressed like a tart. He skated like… like a _whore_. And he did it for Otabek.

God, JJ thought he was going to die at the bottom of a champagne magnum the night of the banquet when neither Yuri or Otabek showed. He stumbled down marble hallways, wondering what Yuri was doing, if he was with Otabek at that moment.

Of course he was. Because Otabek was cool and he drove a motorcycle and he bit the glove off Yuri’s finger like a fucking pimp. And what the fuck was JJ? A king? More like a joke. A pathetic closet case who pretended he didn’t sleep with his girl because of Jesus.

He stumbled into a dark corner somewhere in his mind. Or maybe it was a corridor. And then he saw him. His hair was gold and his skin was pale and he was beautiful, so beautiful. And so far away. “Am I imagining you?” JJ asked.

“You idiot.” Yuri pulled him up. “What’s the matter with you?”

JJ has no answers as Yuri took his keycard from his hand and somehow brought him through a dream with and endless number of steps ending at his hotel door. They stared at each other after Yuri opened it. “Why aren’t you with Otabek?”

“Why aren’t you with her?” Yuri asked him right back. JJ swayed and Yuri grabbed the lapels of JJ’s jacket and pressed his mouth against his.

JJ must’ve been hallucinating. That couldn’t have happened.

++

“So?” Yuri presses his body against his. They’re the same height, probably the same weight, too. _Crisse,_ JJ gets goosebumps when Yuri blows in his ear. “You think I don’t know you want me?”

He is a confirmed Roman Catholic. No, he doesn’t think sex is always bad. But this is. This is very bad. “You know I’m engaged.” He holds up his hand. Shows him the ring.

Then Yuri does something horrible. He takes his hand. He smiles that terrifying smile, then he yanks the ring off JJ’s finger and tosses it somewhere far away. “Are you?” Oh, no! “I don’t see a ring.”

Yuri Plisetsky is rocking his hips from side to side and JJ groans when he feels their cocks bump and bump and — oh, he can’t do this! But it feels so, so good! God, please make it stop? It’s too good. Yuri is licking his lips and they’re so close, and JJ can almost taste cherry flavored gloss — “I’m a virgin.” He’s babbling, trying to find anything to make it stop. Yuri nods as he reaches down. JJ grits his teeth as Yuri grabs his ass. “I’m saving myself for my wedding night. For my girl. And you’re with Otabek, remember?” He closes his eyes. _”Please don’t do this?_ ”

“You done?” Yuri’s lips rub against his when he speaks and JJ can’t help but open his mouth. “You know what God says about pride, Jeh Jeh?” But he doesn’t kiss him. No. He grabs JJ’s jaw. “You’re so proud of your virginity. Your _purity_. You think you’re so great, don’t you?”

JJ whines. It’s true. He’s full of pride and arrogance. “But it’s wrong!”

“No— _you’re_ wrong!” Yuri snarls as he takes JJ’s mouth. He slams his fists against the door and thrusts his tongue deep inside.

He is supposed to kiss her with an open mouth, tomorrow on their wedding night. But he wouldn’t be able to crush her against him the way Yuri is crushing him. He couldn’t bite her lip this way. The way he wants to bite Yuri back.

JJ’s hands grab fistfuls of that silky blond hair and JJ flips him over and JJ slams himself against Yuri, and Yuri grunts and he flips JJ back up against the door. Hard. “You done with bullshitting?” Yuri asks. He steps back. He takes off the jacket.

“That shirt is bullshit.” It’s hardly more than torn strips of material hanging over Yuri’s broad shoulders.

Yuri just tears it off. JJ runs a hand through his hair, and - damn! - it’s shaking. He’s shaking, as Yuri kicks off his boots. As he loops his thumbs over the seam of his pants. “Strip or I’m ripping those shitty clothes off. Your choice.”

++

“Wow, Jay. Did you see Instagram?” Izzy was doing it, again. She was trying to get JJ to talk about _him_. “Say goodbye to Little Yuri and check this stud out.”

She showed him her phone. And showed him something JJ really didn’t need to see. But he did, and _dear God in Heaven…_ It was a shot of Yuri in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs, hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder. This was no fairy, no. His shoulders were broad, muscles perfectly defined, and that ass — JJ thought he might be able to take a bite right out of that firm, ripe ass. The beautiful boy had become a man.

JJ held his breath. He knew she was watching him. He figured she could tell where his eyes went. She probably knew a lot more than she said. But he couldn’t let this crazy attraction ruin their plans. They were going to have a great life together, a life worth fighting for.

“Recognize the pose? The underwear?” She seemed thrilled. He didn’t get it. “He’s copying your undie ad.” Oh, JJ didn’t even realize it. What was Plisetsky doing, making fun of him? Probably.

He turned away and stared out the window. “I’ve been thinking. I know you have cold feet and all, but we’ve got to make this wedding happen.” There were so many cars, so many people down there.

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Oh, babe.” Her voice was so soft and sweet. He closed his eyes and braced himself. She was going to say it. She was going to call him out for being a sick closet case. “You think I’m going to change you when we get married. But I can’t. And even if I could, I wouldn’t change one thing about you. Not one.”

“But I’m terrible.” He whispered it. “So terrible.”

“Oh, Jay.” She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. “What am I going to do about you?”

++

Yuri has torn JJ’s favorite U2 concert tee to shreds with one rip. “I warned you!” Yuri grabs his hair and walks him back. “That’s it, dumbass. To the bed.”

JJ flops on to the stinking thing. The springs creek and he wonders if they’re coming out of the mattress as Yuri yanks off his boots. “Tabarnak! This thing will give us tetanus!”

“Shut up!” Yuri is pulling off JJ’s pants. “You're making me do this!” He literally tears JJ’s black denim pants at the crotch and tosses them away like trash.

JJ sits up, tries to get up, and fails as Yuri straddles him. “What the hell, man? I got no clothes! How am I gonna get outta here?” He tries not to touch the smooth leather of his pants. He looks away so he won’t stare at _him_.

Yuri snaps the elastic of JJ’s underwear. “Hey, if you don’t stop your bitching you _really_ won’t have anything to wear.” Then something odd happens. Yuri gently touches JJ’s cheek with his knuckles. “Look at me.”

JJ does, and he groans at the beautiful god piling his hair on top of his head. More beautiful than any being he’s ever seen.

“You afraid of me, Jeh Jeh?” He licks his lips. He rocks his hips against him.

Oh, dear God! More than anything else in the world. JJ nods.

Yuri laughs as he bends down and traps JJ with his body. His hair is like a waterfall, hiding them from the world. “Dumbass.” He touches his forehead against JJ’s. “I’m going to save you.”

He wants to tell him no, he’s wrong. But he can’t, because Yuri is kissing him. He’s not pushing his tongue into his mouth. No, he’s just pressing his mouth to his, and JJ can’t say anything, now. The tender hand is back on his cheek. Now it’s combing through his hair. Tender, it’s so soft and tender, and JJ gasps when Yuri’s mouth leaves his and kisses his neck. Then his chest. Tendrils of hair trace their way down his body as Yuri scoots down. Down, down, down between his legs. JJ stares at the stained popcorn ceiling when Yuri tugs down his underwear. JJ doesn’t stop him. He can’t stop him.

Yuri is standing over the bed. “You’re hard for me aren’t you?” He smirks as he touches JJ’s thigh. His hand is so close — ! JJ groans. “Touch yourself.” JJ turns beet red as Yuri narrows his eyes. “Do it or there will be consequences!” He holds up the underwear.

“But I never — not in front of another person.” He hides his face in his hands. But only for a second, when Yuri pulls them away and plants one there, right there, on JJ’s dick.

Yuri smirks. “You didn’t because you belong to me.” Something inside of JJ seems to break and suddenly his hand begins to move. “Yeah, that’s right. You belong to me, Jeh Jeh. You like that?”

He shudders and he shakes and he can’t believe he didn’t realize — it’s true. He’s been saving himself for _him_. JJ nods. He nods because he likes it. He nods because it’s true. He nods because he’s Yuri’s. Dear God, dear Holy Virgin Mother, would He be forgiven?

But it’s so embarrassing. He thrusts into his hand for Yuri, lets the foreskin lip over the head and grips the base. Yuri pulls down his leather pants. Just a little. “That’s it, Jeh Jeh. Show it to me.” And a little more. JJ groans when Yuri pulls out his cock and starts stroking himself off. “Show me what’s mine.” He touches JJ’s chest, slides his hand over JJ’s pecs. “All mine.”

He belongs to him.

Yuri’s pants have disappeared when he climbs back on the mattress, next to JJ. And he kisses him, deep and hard, yanking JJ’s hair. God, Yuri’s rutting up against his body, growling, clawing at him. And all JJ can do is let him mark him up. He helps when Yuri bites his nipple, then gasps when he sucks it deep into his mouth.

“So sensitive!” Yuri laughs as he laps at the tip. “Mmmm, you like that?”

JJ doesn’t even realize his hands are in that silky hair. Or that he’s wrapping his legs around Yuri’s body. “Crisse!” All he knows now, is the sensation, the beautiful rush and the intense heat that is Yuri. He only realizes where his hands are when Yuri slides lower, lower, lower and smiles back up at him.

And then Yuri opens his mouth. And he — oh. JJ arches his back. It’s so hot and too much and his _tongue!_ “Yuri!” He fists the sheets as he feels that mouth and those hands. “Yuri! Oh, fuck!”

All the nights he’s spent jerking off, dreaming of creamy skin and those blue green eyes, all these years he’s been aching, all this need, all this ferocious _need_ has caught up with him. It’s caught up with him and he feels it roar through him like thunder.

He pulls Yuri Plisetsky by the hair. He snarls when Yuri tries to put his mouth back on him. “No!” He flips him on his back and growls when Yuri tries to push back. This isn’t about keeping control. JJ is the one who initiates this kiss. JJ is the one who tastes and bites and he smacks Yuri’s ass when he wiggles against him.

He slides over the body he’s been dreaming about for years. He tastes his skin, he touches him. Somehow he’s got a bottle of lube. His hands shake a little as he dribbles it on his fingers. He pushes against that tight, pink opening.

Yuri nod. He grabs JJ’s arm. “Push up toward my belly button.”

“I know,” says JJ.

Yuri smacks the mattress until it’s all the way in. “I bet.” Then he groans as JJ jabs up, right there. “You probably do this to yourself all the time.”

JJ doesn’t answer, but it’s true. He just shoves another finger in with even more lube. Yuri’s so tight, he wonders how he’s going to fit inside, as he starts to finger fuck him. As Yuri lets out a long, drawn out hiss. As Yuri’s hands run all over his face and neck and body. As he lets out a little sob. His body is like a vice.

And he’s a mess. A beautiful, sobbing mess. “Fuck me, damnit!”

That’s all he needs to make him believe. He presses himself against Yuri, and he is tighter, hotter, and more intense than anything JJ has ever known. And when Yuri grabs his arms? When Yuri pulls him down? When Yuri wraps himself around JJ’s body and moves underneath him?

“I love you!” JJ doesn’t say it. He shouts it. “I love you, Yuri Plisetsky!” And then Yuri kisses him and makes it perfect.

++

Isabella put her fork down when she was done. She patted the linen napkin on her lips. And then she sighed. “Are you sure you want to get married?” She kept asking him, as if she was hoping for another answer.

“How can you say that, Iz? Don’t you know I love you?” He didn’t know how many different ways he had to prove it to her. He bought her the best ring. He bought her the best house. He would give her the best life. The very best.

But she just sighed again. “Jay, you’re such a sweetheart. You know that? I just want you to be happy.”

“And I’m going to be happy when we’re married.” He knew he would be. She would make him forget all about Yuri Plisetsky.

The moon rose over the bay. The stars were shining. Everything should’ve felt just right. It should have. “Oh, Jay! Don’t you get it? You don’t have to pretend.”

She might not have known his secret. She couldn’t. He never told a soul. But she knew he had one. He smiled to hide the pain in his chest. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous, babe.”

“Not nervous. That’s not it.”

++

JJ stands at the altar with Father Dubois in front of all their friends and family and everything is ruined. His mother is crying, as if she knows something is wrong. And it’s terribly wrong, horribly wrong. He’s about to marry the best girl in the world, and all he can think about is Yuri.

He can’t even bring himself to watch her walk down the aisle as the bridal march begins. She doesn’t deserve to marry someone like him. He’s a liar. He’s a cheater. He’s a sinner. He might be able to hide it from everyone else, but God knows.

And JJ knows. He knows what it’s like to touch Yuri Plisetsky. To make love to him. To be deep inside of him, so deep he thinks he left a part of himself inside of him.

They kneel in front of the altar as Father’s voice fills the church. JJ stares at the marble, wondering how he is going to bring himself to kiss her with these lips. Love her with this body. How he’s supposed to be her husband. He keeps staring at the marble when they are standing up and facing each other.

“If anyone has any objections to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Father Dubois pauses.

JJ swallows hard. He’s a fraud. He’s a coward. A cheater. A liar. A liar who’s been lying to everyone all his life, but most of all himself. He can’t let her ruin her life just because he’s ruined this. No! JJ opens his mouth, and —

“I object!”

Everyone gasps and everyone turns and everyone sees a lone figure in black leather and a motorcycle helmet. They point.

At him. “I object to this marriage! It can’t happen!” Then the world tilts sideways when they take off the helmet. They shake out their hair and reveal their face.

It’s Isabella. _Isabella!_

There are shrieks and there are flashes and there are people getting up and walking out and JJ falls to his knees because she _knows_. She knows and this is what he deserves.

“Ladies and gentleman, Jean Jacques Leroy is the best man I know. The sweetest, kindest man who’s willing to make himself miserable if he thinks it will make someone happy. And that’s what he was about to do, right now. But I won’t let him!” She points at the person standing next to JJ. The person who was supposed to be Isabella in a bridal veil. “He will be happy. He will be loved. Right?”

JJ blinks the person in the figure in the dress pulls the veil off. And it’s _him_. “Surprise, idiot! Who do you think told me to find you last night? Jesus?” Yuri is there, right there, and it’s like a dream when he throws the the bouquet and grabs JJ. “Get that stupid look off your face. Your girl just fixed your life.” Then Yuri kisses him. And, God help him, JJ wraps his arms around Yuri and holds on tight. 

Isabella is the most wonderful woman in the world. The most, most wonderful woman. 

“You don’t deserve her, anyway,” Yuri mutters against his lips. And he’s right. 


End file.
